


Winding Roads

by chatain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты никогда не узнаешь, что ждет тебя в конце выбранного тобой пути, пока не доберешься до него. И тогда уже будет поздно о чем-либо сожалеть.<br/>Алекс/Шон, POV Хэнка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winding Roads](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26266) by Kira892. 



Известно, что встреча со смертью может враз сломать все как по щелчку пальцев. Известно, что риск неминуемой смерти может открыть вам глаза на то, что вам действительно хочется, заставить осознать истины, которые вы пытались отрицать или о которых вы даже не подозревали.

Именно это и случилось с Шоном.

Но не с Алексом.

Или, по крайней мере, он понял это спустя время, достаточно долгое, чтобы успеть совершить огромную ошибку.

Я видел, как ситуация ухудшалась, как все становилось пустым и нелепым, и да, вы можете говорить мне все, что хотите, говорить, что это лишь мои предположения, но поверьте, мне даже не нужен диплом из Гарварда, чтобы знать, что я прав. Я был там, ясно? И все это происходило на моих глазах, и если вы спросите кого угодно, кто тоже там был, то он скажет вам то же, что и я.

Незадолго до того, как мы официально положили конец Карибскому кризису, в результате чего началась холодная война между людьми и мутантами, эти двое сошлись. Я давно это предполагал, но у меня было множество других забот, поэтому я об этом не думал, пока Чарльза не выписали из больницы. Когда он вернулся, была зима, и до весны он был прикован к постели. За несколько недель до того, как сошел снег, в ночь, когда он в последний раз покрыл Манчестер, я их видел. На улице было очень холодно, а они стояли на террасе, глядя вниз. Я как раз собирался сказать им, чтобы они зашли в дом, пока не простудились, когда Алекс посмотрел на Шона.

Повторюсь, я не говорю ни слова лжи, я знаю, о чем говорю, и это не просто мои домыслы.

Свет от фонарей во дворе довольно ярко освещал лицо Алекса, и то, как он смотрел на Шона… Он никогда ни на кого не смотрел подобным образом ни до того, ни после. Это было… странным, несколько волнующим, чем-то, что заставляло чувствовать себя польщенным, что увидел это, и это было настолько нехарактерным для Алекса, что я остался стоять на месте, прижав ухо к двери, чтобы услышать, что происходит.

Они стояли довольно далеко от двери, к тому же дверь была довольно крепкой, но мой слух, как, впрочем, и моя внешность, мягко выражаясь, был несколько изменен, так что я слышал все четко и ясно. Кажется, их разговор продолжался уже давно, и, насколько я могу судить, возникла затянувшаяся пауза, так как Шон сказал:

− Знаешь… Что бы ты ни скрыл от меня, мне кажется, я думаю о тебе то же самое.

Я моргнул и отклонился назад, чтобы увидеть их, и десятки… ну ладно, на самом деле, всего одна теория промелькнула у меня в голове. Шон повернулся к Алексу, и свет отразился на его лице под таким углом, что я не мог рассмотреть его выражение, но я все еще четко видел Алекса, и его взгляд был тем же. Я видел, как эмоции буквально переполняют его. Шон потянулся, чтобы взять его за руку, и я снова прижался к двери.

− Я так рад, что ты не погиб.

Именно тогда я убедился, что между ними что-то есть. Чарльз тоже знал это, и наше природное любопытство и научный склад ума заставили нас внимательно наблюдать за ними и замечать каждый аспект их отношений. Я думаю, я посвящал этому больше времени, чем Чарльз, то ли потому что ему не приходилось смотреть, чтобы видеть, что происходит, ему достаточно было заглянуть в их сознания, то ли потому что это были те Шон и Алекс, кого я не знал, впрочем, я и до сих пор их не знаю. В любом случае, я отвлекся.

Позвольте перейти к делу. Почему я рассказал о том, что было вначале? Ну, увидев произошедшее на балконе и наблюдая за ними в течение следующих месяцев, которые мы провели вчетвером, совершенствуя свои способности и разыскивая новых мутантов, которым требовалась наша помощь, я смог сопоставить все факты.

Отношения Шона и Алекса начались с тайны, довольно распространенное явление, виной чему могут быть гормоны или подростковый период, так что никто поначалу ни о чем не догадывался. Или они просто так думали… Наверное, все же так и было, кто скажет. Так или иначе, суть в том, что даже если поначалу все было незаметным, ну, или им так казалось, но после того, как мы встали между американцами и русскими, стало понятно, что на самом деле все куда серьезнее.

И они оба это знали, просто Шон принимал это, а Алекс отрицал.

Хотя, оглядываясь на прошлое, принять это должен был именно Алекс, слабак.

Я сказал, что все становилось пустым и нелепым, потому что так оно и было.

Алекс Саммерс и Шон Кэссиди были влюблены друг в друга. Они действительно были, причем со временем все больше. Однако Алекс был тупоголовой задницей (я извиняюсь, я знаю, что такие выражения неприемлемы для человека моего возраста и статуса, но я просто сказал, как есть) и боялся принять чувства Шона. Это было заметно по тому, как Алекс всегда уклонялся (мягко говоря, иногда он вел себя исключительно грубо), когда Шон пытался его коснуться или опереться на него в присутствии Чарльза или меня. Шон не пытался ничего изменить, хотя, мне кажется, он прекрасно понимал, что происходит, что для Алекса было проблемой примириться с действительностью, и он просто ждал, думая… надеясь, что Алекс в конце концов поймет и примет тот факт, что ему бы хотелось… Ладно, давайте не будем вникать в некоторые вещи, которые я мм… слышал, как они делали, хорошо?

В любом случае, я восхищался Шоном, но в тоже время мне было его жалко, и все по одной причине – наивная, глупая влюбленность в Алекса. Он продолжал ждать, и было время, когда я думал, что это будет продолжаться вечно, потому что Алекс был упрямым… мм… упрямым ребенком.

Тем не менее, вы же знаете, что я имею ввиду, когда говорю, что Шон был всего лишь человеком, верно? Можно ждать очень долго, три года в его случае, пока наконец не поймешь, что ничего не происходит, и не сдашься.

Я до сих пор помню тот день, когда он решил уйти. Боги, я никогда не хотел ударить Алекса прежде, даже когда он постоянно подшучивал надо мной с первой нашей встречи. Однако в тот день, стоило Шону открыть рот, как я понял, что здесь виноват Алекс, и мне пришлось напомнить себе, что это их дело, а не мое, чтобы удержаться и не врезать ему в надежде, что до него хоть что-нибудь дойдет.

Я был с Чарльзом, перенастраивая первоначальную скорость его инвалидной коляски, когда Шон зашел в комнату. Выражение его лица говорило само за себя, но все же Чарльз был удивлен, когда Шон попросил его о помощи, чтобы поступить в колледж.

− Я думаю, мир уже не нуждается в спасении, к тому же у меня нет проблем со своими способностями… Я хочу вернуться к прежней жизни, понимаете? Только я не знаю, как, учитывая то, что меня наняло правительство, когда я был в выпускном классе, и с тех пор прошло уже три года.

Шон сказал это, и я посмотрел на Чарльза, чтобы понять, что тот об этом думает, и по его лицу я понял две вещи. Первая: он только что заглянул в сознание Шона и прекрасно понял причину его решения, и вторая: он охотно позволит ему уйти.

Чарльз посмотрел на него с сочувствием и пониманием и кивнул.

− Конечно, не беспокойся, Шон. Я буду более чем счастлив помочь. Твое присутствие было очень важным и приятным на протяжении этих лет, и помочь тебе с этим – меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Мне было интересно, что по этому поводу думал Алекс, если он, конечно, вообще знал, что Шон уходит. И поэтому, из любопытства и заботы о Шоне я решил снова подслушать в ночь, когда он должен был уйти.

Дверь в комнату Алекса была приоткрыта, и мягкий свет прикроватной лампы просачивался в коридор. Так аккуратно, как только мог, я присел возле двери и заглянул внутрь. Они лежали на кровати Алекса, но я мог видеть только их ноги под смятыми простынями, потому что опасался придвинуться ближе и быть пойманным.. В любом случае, это не играло особой роли, так как я все еще мог ясно слышать, о чем они говорят. В разговоре повисла пауза примерно на десять минут, а после Шон заговорил очень нерешительным и тонким голосом. Это было настолько несвойственно ему, что заставляло нервничать.

− Пожалуйста, скажи это.

− Сказать что? − раздался в ответ низкий голос Алекса.

Шон долго молчал прежде чем устало выдохнуть. Я услышал шорох ткани, должно быть, Шон или поднялся, или отодвинулся от Алекса.

− Это… мы, что между нами происходит? Почему между нами все… так?

Алекс был напряжен, это чувствовалось даже в его молчании, и мои глаза сузились, когда он как всегда начал отрицать действительность.

− Разве это уже не стало очевидным?

− Если так, то почему ты не можешь сказать, что это?

Тяжелый вздох Алекса сопровождался шорохом ткани.

− О чем ты? – короткая пауза. – Что с тобой такое? Ты какой-то странный последнее время.

Следующая пауза, казалось, длилась вечность, и напряжение ощущалось в ней настолько четко, что у меня волосы вставали дыбом.

− … я люблю тебя.

Я услышал, как дыхание Алекса сбилось, но он ничего не сказал, и в тот момент я так сочувствовал Шону, что даже затаил дыхание, надеясь, что на этот раз все обойдется (что, конечно, было маловероятным). Шон заслуживал этого. За три прошедших года, за то, что он вывернул перед Апексом душу, давая выбор – либо принять ее, либо бросить на пол и растоптать.

Алекс продолжал молчать, и создавалось впечатление, что это молчание будет длиться вечность, и примерно на середине этой вечности я закрыл глаза и опустил голову, медленно качаясь из стороны в сторону, предчувствуя неизбежную боль Шона.

− Что насчет тебя? - спросил Шон, и в его голосе промелькнула слабая нотка отчаяния.

− Я… я не знаю.

На этот раз тишина показалась мне невероятно громкой, и я был уверен, что и для них тоже. Оглушительный звук сердца Шона, разлетевшегося на тысячи осколков, нельзя было ни с чем спутать.

Шон поднялся, и я видел его мельком, когда он ходил по комнате, поднимая с пола свои вещи и одеваясь. Я не видел, что делал Алекс, вероятно, ничего, и это вызвало у меня предположение, что такое уже случалось не раз, и он думал, что все как всегда пройдет.

− Я ухожу.

Я услышал, как Алекс рывком поднялся, очевидно, не ожидая таких слов, подтверждая мою теорию, о том, что такие ситуации уже имели место быть до определенного момента.

− Что?

Алекс спрашивал. Значит, не знал. Видимо, ни Шон, ни Чарльз ему не сказали.

Шон рвано выдохнул.

\- Завтра я возвращаюсь к родителям. Я попросил профессора помочь мне поступить в колледж, и он согласился. Мне стоит начать планировать свое будущее, знаешь. И я уверен, что вы трое сможете обойтись и без меня. Во всяком случае, если что, найдете другого мутанта.

И, прежде чем Алекс успел что-либо ответить, Шон подошел к двери. Он сделал это так быстро, что у меня не было достаточно времени, чтобы отойти и спрятаться в углу. Он практически захлопнул дверь, когда увидел меня и вздрогнул от неожиданности, словно попавший под свет фар олень. Его глаза расширились, и в свете луны, пробивавшемся сквозь окно в коридор, было заметно, что они блестели от подступавших слез. Шон несколько раз вдохнул, и его попытки держать все в себе разбили мое сердце. Он кивнул мне и неловко повернулся, собираясь уходить, но я схватил его за запястье.

Он замолчал, опустив голову, спрятав лицо за рыжими волосами, и я вздохнул, обняв его. Он ничего не сказал, я тоже сохранял молчание, просто успокаивающе погладил его по спине, игнорируя несколько теплых капель, впитавшихся в мою рубашку.

На следующий день, когда мы с Чарльзом шли к выходу, чтобы проводить Шона, стоило нам завернуть за последний угол, как мы увидели его, уже почти спустившегося с лестницы. На нем были солнцезащитные очки, и взгляд был направлен вперед, на Алекса, стоявшего прямо перед дверью, которая провела бы Шона на улицу, и он никогда бы не вернулся обратно. Я сразу же остановился, и Чарльз последовал моему примеру.

Они начали говорить, и мне так хотелось подойти ближе, чтобы лучше их расслышать, но это значило бы, что они меня обнаружат и прекратят разговор. Мои глаза были прикованы к Шону, и Чарльз, должно быть, заметил мое беспокойство, потому что я почувствовал его пальцы на своем запястье, и затем я начал слышать то, что они говорили еще до того, как произносили слова вслух.

Не уходи, сказал Алекс.

Почему, с вызовом спросил Шон. Меня здесь ничего не удерживает, добавил он.

Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, ответил Алекс, и выражение его лица было таким же, как в ту ночь, когда я увидел их на балконе. Я был уверен, что Шон все понимает по его глазам, но этого больше не было достаточно.

Дай мне причину, чтобы остаться.

Алекс открыл было рот, но запнулся, пытаясь что-то сказать, и в конце концов закрыл. Плечи Шона поднялись и тяжело опустились на выдохе, и он спустился вниз по ступенькам к Алексу.

Прощай, Алекс. Береги себя.

В это время Чарльз решил, что нам лучше открыть свое присутствие. Алекс и Шон оба оглянулись на звук движущихся колес, и на лице Шона вспыхнула улыбка, стирая следы всего, что только что произошло между ним и Алексом.

Мы пожелали Шону всего наилучшего, они с Чарльзом обменялись рукопожатием, я же сжал его плечо, и Шон улыбнулся в ответ и обнял меня. Могу поклясться, я чувствовал, как Алекс буравит меня взглядом. Наконец, когда настала очередь Алекса, Шон лишь коротко ему кивнул и, следом кивнув нам всем вместе, повернулся и пошел прочь, чтобы долгое, долгое время не появляться в школе Ксавьера для одаренных детей.

Тем не менее, мы недолго оставались в неведении. Всего через два года после его ухода мы получили о нем информацию в виде трех приглашений на свадьбу Шона Кэссиди и Мейв Рурк, его невесты по договоренности.

Алекс, медленно, но верно погружавшийся в состояние депрессии, в тот момент был похож на марионетку, разбившуюся о камни, когда ей обрезали нити. Он почти не разговаривал, едва ел, практически не спал и постоянно где-то пропадал, иногда не возвращаясь на ночь, а если и возвращался, то был всегда пьян. В ночь перед свадьбой Шона он был в таком состоянии, что мне пришлось тащить его в душ и удерживать под ледяной водой, чтобы он не взорвал весь дом.

Он был полностью, абсолютно разбит, и не был в состоянии сказать что-либо большее, чем бессвязные обрывки мыслей, и ему понадобилось около пяти минут после душа, чтобы начать говорить что-то осмысленное. К моему ужасу, он начал плакать, и я стоял в растерянности, не зная, что делать. Алекс никогда не нуждался в утешении, даже в моменты, когда оно пришлось бы кстати, он всегда держал себя в руках достаточно хорошо, чтобы заставить всех думать, что он не развалится на куски.

\- Я потерял его… Я… я потерял его, - он бормотал снова и снова.

Я вздохнул и присел перед ним на пол ванной комнаты.

\- Нет. Разве что немного, но точно не окончательно.

Алекс опустил голову.

\- Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся, Зверь.

Я бросил взгляд на его мокрую челку.

\- Тогда борись за него. Больше, чем он в свое время за тебя.

Алекс так ничего и не сказал, пока не поднялось солнце и я не оставил его, чтобы он привел себя в порядок, и когда уже пришло время идти, я оделся и вернулся, чтобы проверить, как он. В зеркало я увидел, как он надевает пиджак. Его глаза были еще немного красными, но я решил, что до начала церемонии он окончательно придет в норму.

Так как он был уже трезв, я решил поговорить с ним. Слова будут жалить сильнее, так как он мог в полной мере их понять, и я надеялся, что смогу достучаться до него.

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты так… опустошен этим. Ты не имеешь права его винить, знаешь. Если здраво оценивать эту ситуацию, смотреть на нее в реальности, то мы имели бы 35% того, что это он тебя оставил, и 65%, что ты был настолько глуп, что отпустил его».

Я ожидал, что Алекс накричит на меня, ударит или хотя бы посмотрит. Но к моему удивлению он лишь поправил воротник и надел галстук-бабочку, который Чарльз предварительно для него завязал. Он встретился со мной глазами в зеркале, и этот взгляд был совершенно безжизненным и безнадежным, и видеть Алекса таким было жутко.

\- Я знаю.

Перед церемонией мы трое, Алекс, Чарльз и я, некоторое время разговаривали с Шоном. Они с Алексом не сказали друг другу ни слова. Но когда Чарльз направил коляску в сторону родителей Шона, чтобы поговорить с ними, я стоял в стороне и наблюдал, как Алекс изображает подобие улыбки.

\- Поздравляю. Желаю всего наилучшего, Шон.

Шон, он назвал его Шон. Не отпустил шутки о цвете его волос или веснушках, не назвал его одним из прозвищ, которые он раньше использовал, и которые звучали гораздо более приятно, чем когда Алекс называл его по имени.

То, как Шон держал лицо, было впечатляющим, но я заметил, как он немного скривился, прежде чем улыбнуться в ответ и пожать руку, протянутую Алексом после поздравления.

\- Спасибо.

И когда он ушел, в точности как в прошлый раз, я подошел к Алексу и, не глядя на него, спросил:

\- И это все? Ничего себе, я никогда не замечал, чтобы ты пасовал перед трудностями.

Я услышал горечь в усмешке Алекса.

\- Я причинил ему достаточно боли. Этого больше не повторится.

Церемония проходила в доме Шона, и я провел большую ее часть внутри, предполагая, что гости либо не знали о существовании мутантов, либо имели к ним предвзятое отношение, а я не хотел никого оттолкнуть. После торжества я дождался Шона, чтобы лично выразить ему полу-искренние поздравления. Он, казалось, был в порядке, так что я ушел домой раньше, учитывая, что все равно не мог остаться на празднование.

Чарльз вернулся в школу ночью, а утром, проснувшись, мы обнаружили Алекса спящим в бункере, который он всегда использовал для тренировок. Он был трезв, но стены были покрыты подпалинами, а дымная завеса была настолько плотной, что было удивительно, как Алекс не задохнулся или не получил ожога от остатков пламени на потолке и полу.

Алекс… изменился с тех пор. Он все еще был подавлен, но не настолько, как раньше. Хотя, честно говоря, я бы предпочел, чтобы он был сердитым и пьяным. Сейчас он ел, спал, но создавалось впечатление, что он не жил. Он разговаривал с людьми только по необходимости, и все время закрывался у себя в комнате или же в другом месте, где никто не мог его найти.

Шон не приходил в школу даже просто в гости, и мы редко слышали о его жизни. Знали только, что он учится в колледже и пытается создать семью, и это все.

Прошло много лет, одиннадцать, если быть точным, и Алекс медленно вернулся к нормальной жизни, но все равно с ним все еще что-то было не так. Мы с Чарльзом думали, что он никогда не станет прежним, до тех пор, пока Тереза… Кэссиди не появилась в школе с отцом. Шон переступил порог школы первые с тех пор, как он ушел, а я уже семь лет как покинул ее ради политики и ограничивался лишь ежемесячными визитами, только и всего. Так уж случилось, что я был в школе в то время, когда Шон приехал с Терезой.

Я не изменил своего отношения к Алексу к тому времени, для меня он все еще был тупоголовым идиотом, но, тем не менее, я совру, если скажу, что не был удивлен выражением его лица, когда он вновь увидел Шона. Я не могу описать так, чтобы вы поняли, как это выглядело. Единственное, что я, вероятно, могу сказать для описания, так это что я увидел одиннадцать лет, наполненных душевными страданиями, болью и тоской. Когда я наблюдал за ним, как он стоит и смотрит на Шона с его дочерью рядом, я понимал, что Алекс действительно, на самом деле, по-настоящему любил его, и хотя я все еще был убежден в его вине, я все равно чувствовал к нему симпатию.

Чарльз был рад видеть Шона, и нас троих вместе, как в старые времена, поэтому он настоял на том, чтобы Шон провел ночь в школе. Шон поначалу отказывался, но Чарльз старел и был в инвалидной коляске, так что даже без его шарма и крайнего великодушия, отказать ему было невозможно. Так что, пусть неохотно, но Шон согласился «по старой памяти».

И также, совсем как в старые времена, хоть это и не пристало человеку моего возраста, но в конечном итоге я снова подслушивал их. В свое оправдание я могу сказать, что изначально не собирался этого делать. Казалось, сама Судьба велела мне находиться рядом, что бы ни происходило между ними. Я лишь спускался вниз на кухню посреди ночи, чтобы налить себе стакан воды. Практически все в особняке спали, и я действительно не предполагал, что найду кого-нибудь на кухне, тем более Алекса и Шона. Я услышал их за несколько метров до входа, и сразу же прижался спиной к стене.

\- Так что, как жена? – я услышал голос Алекса.

\- Замечательно. Она очень занята, поэтому сегодня пришли только я и Теа.

Алекс хмыкнул.

\- Симпатичное прозвище. Она довольно милый ребенок. Ей, конечно, не повезло унаследовать от тебя цвет волос, но, по крайней мере, лицом она похожа на маму.

Шон рассмеялся, и на некоторое время повисла тишина.

А затем Алекс удивил меня, поступив настолько прямолинейно, когда было уже поздно.

\- Почему ты ушел… - Алекс замолчал, и, зная его довольно долго, я смог услышать в этой паузе беззвучное «от меня», – столько лет назад?

Шон довольно долго молчал, прежде чем ответить.

\- Невозможно уйти, если не от чего уходить. Ты дал мне четко понять, что у меня ничего не было.

Звук был тихим, но мне все же удалось расслышать вздох разочарования Алекса.

\- Это не лучший ответ спустя одиннадцать лет.

\- Что ты ожидал услышать?

\- … ты говорил, что любишь меня.

Очередная долгая пауза была оборвана тяжелым вздохом Шона.

\- Я – да. Ты – нет. Все так просто, Алекс.

Я услышал удар кулака по столу. Одиннадцать лет страданий, видимо, заставили Алекса наконец-то что-то сделать.

\- Я…

\- Я поставил перед собой выбор. Я знал, что только крайность может заставить тебя что-либо сделать. Я собирался уходить, если бы ты пошел за мной, значит, ты меня любил, и я бы вернулся. Если не пошел бы, значит, не любил, и я бы не вернулся никогда. И, Алекс, ты ничего не сделал.

Алекс сделал глубокий вдох и тяжело выдохнул.

\- Я не думал, что ты хотел моего вмешательства.

Шон издал смешок.

\- Теперь это не имеет значения, не так ли?

Звук опрокинутого на пол стакана и вскрик Шона заставили меня подскочить на месте и осторожно заглянуть на кухню. Алекс перегнулся через стол и вцепился обеими руками в воротник Шона.

\- Нет, имеет, - сказал он, грубо прижавшись губами к его губам.

Я тут же отскочил от двери и вздрогнул, услышав звук упавшего стула, когда Шон, вероятно, оттолкнул Алекса.

\- Какого черта, Алекс? – спросил Шон дрожащим голосом.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Шон застонал, и я нахмурился, поняв, что Алекс не один страдал все эти одиннадцать лет.

\- Я знаю, ты хочешь сказать, что сейчас это уже не имеет значения, что уже слишком поздно, но мне все равно. Я знаю, что не поздно. Ты можешь убеждать меня, что это так, но я все вижу по твоим глазам, я знаю это так же, как знаешь это ты. Ты все еще любишь меня, не так ли?

Шон молчал, и я испытывал смешанные чувства, вспоминая милую девочку, с которой я познакомился несколько часов назад, и не знал, что думать по поводу того, что ее отец не мог отрицать сказанного Алексом.

\- Я знаю, что любишь, и это дает мне шанс. И до тех пор, пока он есть, я не отступлюсь. Я так и делал все эти чертовы десять лет! Я устал отрицать очевидное, к черту это все.

Я услышал звук поцелуя и в то же время заметил идущего по коридору студента, и тут же вскочил, уводя его обратно в комнату, чтобы Алекс и Шон не заметили того, чего не должны были. Мне не удалось выспаться той ночью, я был погружен в мысли о том, что подслушал. Я не знал, как все в конечном счете закончится, и, честно говоря, я не был больше уверен, как оно должно закончиться. Следует признать, что и Алекс, и Шон заслужили свое счастье, но одиннадцать лет назад они решили положить конец своей истории, построив свои жизни так, что сейчас они уже не могли начать все заново, никому не навредив.

Большую часть ночи я провел в мыслях о жене и дочери Шона, а утром, спустившись на завтрак, я узнал, что Шон уже уехал. Я не знал, что произошло, но через неделю Алекс тоже покинул школу с чемоданом в руке, оставив мне только записку, в которой говорилось _«Я буду бороться, Зверь»_.

За два часа до этого Чарльзу позвонила Мейв Кэссиди и спросила, не знает ли он, почему Шон вдруг решил отправиться в Ирландию, чтобы навестить своих родителей.

Мы с Чарльзом не имели представления, что именно происходит, но у меня были довольно четкие предположения, из-за чего, когда спустя два месяца Мейв приехала в школу в слезах, чтобы сообщить Терезе, что ее отец подал на развод.

Я хотел рассказать им правду, они этого заслужили. Но это их дело, а не мое, и пока ситуация не ухудшится настолько, что мое вмешательство станет необходимым, я буду хранить все в тайне и оставлю написанное здесь лично для себя.

С уважением, Хэнк МакКой.


End file.
